Confidant: The World
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: A troubled student with a criminal record isn't the only surprising thing to his first day in school. In Shujin, a new teacher attends the Academy on the same day, carrying a secret and doing everything in his power to ensure things proceed his way... Or else. Self-insert. Persona 5 retelling... Sorta.
1. Chapter 1

"Settle down! Settle down!" The walking talking blob without a neck attempted to appease the excitable third-years. To the Principal's non-surprised relief, only two particular students weren't gossiping enthusiastically over the revelation he had just announced. "Now, I know the prospect of a new teacher joining our admirable staff on the same day as a transfer student incites some excitement, but I ask you keep yourselves composed. We wouldn't want to scare our new friend off on his first day, would we?"

From her seat in the center of the room, Council President Makoto Niijima kept a calm expression with focused red eyes, staring straight ahead to the speaking Principal as the students began to quiet down second by second. From her desk by the window, a fluffy-haired garden enthusiast waited in open curiosity for the reveal to their new teacher.

"As you know, our last educator for this class was unfortunately let go after an unprovoked confrontation with the respected Mr. Kamoshida. So, this new face to Shujin Academy may raise a lot of questions." A wide grin emerged on Kobayakawa's Jabba-the-Hutt features. "But, we needn't despair. Our new friend comes all the way from England, and speaks in fluent Japanese. So please, try not to give him a rough time, despite appearances."

Appearances? Students traded curious glances. Kobayakawa cleared his throat, addressing to the open doorway.

"Mr. Edward, come in and meet your eager students."

Now, initial expectations of a new teacher would be a sturdy, glasses-wearing man in this thirties adorning a business suit, or a lean, tired-looking man with all life drained from his face wearing just as much an attire. So, imagine the priceless reactions to the students upon the young individual strolling into the classroom with a grin and glint in his hazel eyes inviting mischief behind those small glasses. Blue regular jeans and a black-striped shirt with no tie, a small silver suitcase in his grip and wild dark brown hair.

Even Makoto, though she didn't outwardly display it, was taken aback by the apparent face this young man, barely looking like he was reaching his mid-twenties, was going to be teaching a class of third-years for the rest the year and beyond. Students immediately broke down into surprised whispers and disbelief.

 _"That's_ our new teacher?"

"He looks about our age!"

"Check out that goatee. He looks like an evil villain from a comic book!"

"Is the staff really that desperate?"

Clearing his throat again, the composed Principal motioned to the shorter man standing beside him by the blackboard, stating with a satisfied air. "Now, as I said, initial reactions aside, Mr. Edward, would you please introduce yourself to the class?"

With a wry grin, the man's voice was just as youthful as his appearance. "Hello I'm here to teach. People graduating from university for this job are gonna hate."

That roused a few chuckles from the room. Makoto blinked, and Haru Okuruma barely restrained a tiny giggle under her elegant hand. The round Principal let out a hearty chuckle himself. "Hmhm. Yes quite amusing." And proceeded to speak for the 'teacher' again proudly. "Mr. Edward has graduated from several prestigious universities and received outstanding recommendations from Yale, Birmingham and many more. I assure you he will make a flawless contribution for your education."

"I'll do my best... Except on Mondays, no one does their best then."

More chuckles across the room. Kobayawaka let out a forced cough and waddled past the lean young adult. "I shall this in your capable hands, Mr. Edward. I urge the class not to make things too difficult for him." And made a swift departure, despite appearances, leaving a few seconds of silence as 'Mr. Edward' waited for the door to close completely before moving to his new desk, dropping the suitcase down and clasping his hands excitedly.

"So!" He began, gazing over the watching eyes of his new students. "Where to begin? Erm my name is James Edward... And I like to party. Any questions?"

One hand immediately stuck up. "Aren't you a little young to be teaching?"

"Well... Those prestigious places dear Principal Blob referenced beg to differ." Surprised gasps elicted around the room. Makoto's eyes narrowed and Haru blinked rapidly. Unfazed by the reactions, James shrugged and yawned slightly. "Blimey, gonna have to get use to being up early again... Now where's the chalk- Ah."

The new teacher proceeded to write down his name in wide letters... Followed with some other words that warranted further confusion/amusement from the class.

JAMES EDWARD.

OF LUNGBARROW.

ALSO THE ONLY TEACHER YOU'LL FANTASIZE AROUND HERE.

"I love vague references..." Setting the chalk down, the man whirled back to face his students, most already whispering hurriedly to one another and- "Please don't pass notes around my class. Unless they're love letters; those I will allow."

"Why's that?" A male student asked.

"Because who am I to interfere in young love?" The teacher placed a hand over where his heart was. "That's a lesson in itself. Now then." James composed himself, straightening with arms clasped behind his back. "I am your new educator, and here's how shit's gonna fly; for starters, despite my seeming laid-back attitude here, I take education seriously. I won't tolerate falling grades nor interferences in my lectures. Second, I am a man who values the well-beings of his students. So if you're ever having issues, in the school or just in life, whether you need advice or guidance, I'm here to help however I can. And third..."

Leaning forward against his desk, the teacher's voice dropped with an edge of a growl to it. Even Makoto found herself shuddering at the intense glint behind those blue-green eyes.

"Any negative gossip or hardships towards the transfer student in second-year, I will know about it. My first lesson is this, my students: _Never_ judge a book by its cover." Then, pushing himself off the desk, James grinned with a brightened tone, "So, we're gonna start things off with making sure everyone's here. I say your name on the register, and you'll respond. Gives me the perfect chance to know everyone's names here. Now where's the damn register...?"

* * *

"You've made quite the impression. Not bad for your first day."

Glancing to the teacher by her desk, 'James' smiled in wide enthusiasm. "Thank you. I like to leave some kind of impression on people I meet."

"You certainly did so with the staff." Sadayo Kawakami commented with her eyes fixed on the screen before her, sounding positively weary. "We thought Principal Kobayakawa was joking at first when he introduced you to us as the new teacher for the third-years. No offence."

He shrugged, "None taken." Leaning against the side with folded arms and a knowing grin, he inquired after seeing the look on the other teacher's face. "Still hasn't arrived yet?"

"No." The young woman huffed, barely containing her frustration and rubbing her forehead tiredly. "And lunch is almost over. If he misses fourth period I might as well give up on waiting."

"Maybe he's lost." The new teacher supplied. "It's his first day, isn't it? Plus the trains have been delayed because of yesterday's accident." Kawakami almost missed the grimace from the corner of her eye. "Tokyo's a large city... Maybe Sojiro should've given him a map."

A curious glance. "You know Sojiro Sakura?"

"Not personally. Never been a fan of coffee." Standing tall, the man craned his next to the clock. "I better go and get ready for fourth period. Do me a favour and try not to be too harsh on the new student, will you?"

The tinge of concern in the man's typically playful voice incited further curiosity. "You don't... Happen to be acquainted with Akira Kusuru, Mr. Edward?"

"In more ways than one." Was the mischievous response, before the young man made his departure from the room. "Lovely chatting with you Miss Kawakami."

The teacher watched him leave in a brisk pace, eventually shaking her head confoundedly. "As if the troublesome student wasn't enough..." Even since his introduction to the staff a few days back, James Edward remained vague and elusive to his fellow colleagues, dodging questions with jokes and witty remarks, especially surrounding his history in several colleges and studies. Clearly, the man was hiding something.

But Kawakami, personally, had enough on her plate to care what some young new teacher was up to. She'll leave that to her fellow staff.

Now, what was taking Mr. Kusuru so long...?

Meanwhile, just upon leaving the room specifically accessed for staff members, one teacher in the hallway almost clashed into another making his way inside.

"Oh Jesus! Sorry!"

"It's fine! No harm done! Say, aren't you the new teacher for the third-years?"

'James' froze, immediately recognizing the strong voice concealing immense condescension and judgement. Forcing himself to grin sheepishly, he nodded at the well-built taller adult in the gym attire. "That would be me. You're Mr. Kamoshida... Yes?"

With a smile that wouldn't fool a cat, the big-nosed abusive asshat outstretched an offered hand. "Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Edward." Slightly reluctant, the shorter man met his hand and cringed slightly at the weight pressuring his own hand.

"Strong grip." 'James' commented, barely hiding the slight discomfort and pain from such.

Kamoshida neither noticed nor cared. "So, gotta say, most of us thought the good Principal finally lost it when he announced some kid was gonna be educating the youngsters. Third-years no less!" He shrugged indifferently. "Ah well. If he's got faith in yer, then I guess it's us who need to be convinced. Think you're up for the challenge, Mr. Edward?"

"I enjoy a challenge, Mr. Kamoshida."

"Glad to hear it. We need more enthusiasm among our staff." Then, leaning down enough to make the shorter adult want to flee, Kamoshida maintained his shit-eating grin. "You may not have heard yet, but there's a volleyball match happenin' in the next few days. You should come watch; see why Shinjin's got the reputation it rightfully deserves." Straightening, the abusive teacher swerved by the unnerved man towards the doorway. "Welp, see you around. Try not to get confused as a student while you're teaching here... However long that'll be."

James took the moment to scowl at the man's back, the obvious jab about his height made plain. And as he hurried to be as far away from that high-and-mighty rapist as possible, the teacher rubbing his sore hand thought with a hint of scorn.

 _How long before they change his heart? A week? Christ I should help make it earlier..._

* * *

Something changed in the man's disposition. No one would take note of it by first glance, but Makoto did. Something in the new teacher's posture shifted during lunch break; the smile more forced this time and speaking occasionally through gritted teeth. Makoto wasn't sure whether to be concerned or deduce it's another trait of his peculiar personality.

Behind those blue-green eyes hid a glint of irritation. Years of watching detective movies and having a prosecutor for a sister honed Makoto's skill in reading people's facial features and gestures. A reliable trait especially when being the Student President of Shujin Academy. Makoto can read the behind the faux impersonation of a lively man; something's bothering Mr. Edward ever since lunch, and Makoto wasn't certain whether or not to pry later, if only to fulfill Principal Kobayawaka's wishes in making the new staff feel welcome in the school.

"And remember kids; orange juice is the sustenance of the Devil." The bizarre teacher concluded joking right after the bell rung, alerting that fourth period was over with. "Class dismissed. I expect a full written report over why I'm right and the bible is wrong by tomorrow morning. Oh, Makoto, if I could have a word before you go!"

 _Maybe I'll get my chance to understand the new teacher earlier than expected._ The school president set her bag down briefly, moving over to the teacher's desk as the students filed out. But Makoto could already make out the accusatory whispers which sent a trickle of annoyance down her spine.

"Wonder why he wants to speak with her?"

"Maybe he's trying to get in the President's good graces?"

"Maybe they're having a secret relationship."

"On Mr. Edward's first day? First the delinquent now this!"

Some whispers, however, inflicted Makoto with a sense of worry. Could Mr. Edward be attempting to get the school president on his side for ulterior motives? He seemed genuine enough but... Makoto suddenly found herself very cautious, thought refusing to show it, as she approached the large desk.

Only one other student stayed behind too, reaching the teacher before Makoto. She recognized the other female as the only quiet student usually in the class, pulling out from her bag a... Potted plant? "Mr. Edward?"

"Haru." Makoto's eyes narrowed slightly at the lack of respect once again. It couldn't be helped, she supposed; perhaps he wasn't familiar enough with Japanese customs in how addressing others worked. "Is there something wrong?"

'Haru' shook her head, extending the small lovely-looking plant in her hands towards the curious teacher. "I noticed how irritated you looked right about now. I was going to give this to you as a welcoming gift; but now also as a way of expressing that I know you'll be an amazing teacher here at Shujin."

Makoto blinked, and was almost taken aback by the sudden stunned expression on the man's face, gently taking the supposed gift and examining it more closely. A bright yellow flower with the edges of each petal a snow white. "This is... Very thoughtful of you." A smile, warm and content, and once more Makoto found herself flummoxed... Despite smiling a little herself at the display. "It's very beautiful, Haru. Did you grow it yourself?"

"Mm-hm." The orange-haired student nodded happily, seeming pleased the new teacher adored her gift. "I just it's gonna to be fun having you for a teacher. Welcome to Shujin Academy sir."

"Haru..." He sounded... Choked, as though getting such a heartwarming gift was something new to him. Makoto could barely make out the brief emergence of water in the corners of his eyes. Then, his grin widened, blue-green eyes shifting to the waiting girl. "Thank you very much, Haru. I'll try my best not to disappoint... Thank you."

Haru smiled pleasantly, pulling up her bag and moving to leave the classroom, Mr. Edward observing her leave with a content expression. Makoto used that opportunity to examine the new member of staff more closely. The foreign features were certainly abundant; everything about him screamed none-Japanese, from his attire to facial features, not to mention the accent. Makoto had seen her favourite movies star some British actors here and there, but their own accents with more posh and pompous by comparison to his.

Mr. Edward sounded more... Sincere. Unafraid to show the real him. As if keeping up a reputation around the school through respected behaviour and acting by school conduct meant nothing to him. It was alien to Makoto... But, somehow, a change of fresh air compared to some of the, admittedly, stuffy teachers around the school.

"You're not... Really expecting written reports over your contradictions to the bible, sir?" Makoto inquired slowly, prompting the young teacher to look at the president with an amused grin.

"Nah. Give me more credit Makoto." Leaning back against his seat, Mr. Edward released a sigh of relaxation, his mood during the lecture - if it can be called that - uplifting with the little potted flower resting on his desk. "Anyway, reason I asked you to stay behind is because I have a favour to ask of you."

 _Of course._ Makoto kept a neutral face. "I'm always happy to help a new member of staff grow more accustomed to his work station sir. How may I help?"

To her surprise, the man chuckled, intertwining his fingers with a lax expression. "I appreciate it, but this isn't for my benefit. It's for another." Another? Mr. Edward leaned forward then, resting his chin on interlaced hands. "We all know about Shunjin's controversial student. The 'delinquent' as the youngsters are now referring as."

"Akira Kusuru." Makoto nodded, hearing on him beforehand in the last meeting. "Are you concerned about his being here, Mr. Edward?"

"Quite the contrary, I'm actually concerned for _his_ well-being." The playful tone shifted, an edge of seriousness to it. Makoto was now listening with apt attention. "Rumours are often a common problem in high schools. They inflict disruption, mistrust and misunderstandings; inviting conflict and heartbreak. Somehow, Akira's criminal record was leaked by an unknown factor to the whole school."

Makoto was intrigued, despite herself, nodded again with a hardened glint to her red eyes. "I'm aware. That information should never have been leaked at all. I can only imagine what the transfer student is enduring with this..." A soft sigh, before the school president composed herself and inquired, "Is your request in relation to this?"

"Yep." Was the unorthodox answer, the young teacher setting his mouth firm. "He's gonna go through a lot of hardships during his attendance, hardships undeserving. People will only see the criminal than the man behind it. Your job, as I understand it, as president is to ensure the well-being and care of the student body, yeah?"

"That's correct sir." It then finally dawned on her. "You're asking me to keep an eye on Akira Kurusu."

Mr. Edward looked pleased by the realization. "Moreso, I'm asking you to, say, befriend Akira. The last thing he needs is the school president also viewing him in fear and disdain. Approach and get to know him as a person; advise and reassure him. This is if, of course, you have enough time in your no-doubt busy schedule."

Makoto's answer came swift, without hesitation. "As you said, Mr. Edward, it is my responsibility to ensure the safety and well-being of all the students, even those was a criminal record." Straightening herself, the young student nodded in stern resolve. "I'll approach Kusuru-Kun when I get the chance."

A wide sincere grin. "Thank you Makoto. And before you go, I have an additional request." Red eyes blinked, waiting. And suddenly, the man's hopeful expression turned rather sheepish. "There's a piece of Japanese customs I'm still having trouble with. I was wondering if you could remind me of the meaning."

Makoto smiled lightly, finding the flustered disposition coming from a teacher, regardless how young he was, rather amusing to observe. "I'd be happy to assist."

"Thanks. It's how you address people in this country. What's the difference between 'Kun' and 'San' again?"

* * *

 **AN: Just gonna throw this out of the way: I will not be giving myself a persona. In fact, there will be no interaction between my OC and the metaverse... Well, for now anyway. We'll see should the story progress. Hope you enjoyed this not-really-a-retelling retelling of the game which introduced me to the franchise!**


	2. Chapter 2

_12/4/20XX._

 _Prosecutor Niijima's Office._

* * *

"Um... Niijima-san?"

The addressed prosecutor barely glanced up among her paperwork, deep brown eyes bordering on mauve red focused intently on the sheets presented to her, which had to be done before the end of the week. Her tone was clipped, "Whatever it is will have to wait, Akechi-kun. I have this case to be reviewed before the week's over, so please defer whatever problem you have to another prosecutor with less time on her hands."

Although if the young woman had any say in it, no working lawyer would have any 'spare time' on their hands. With corruption and injustice plaguing Tokyo, every little bit of help was required. And this lawyer wasn't going to idly sit by while innocent lives were being assaulted with unjust actions by the greedy and desperate, and she certainly wasn't going to waste any time listening to whatever issue the detective standing before her desk had to say.

There simply wasn't any time to spare.

"Heh, it's not that." She heard Akechi chuckle nervously. "There's someone who's here to see you and... Well, he insisted on meeting you and you alone."

A flippant answer would be the initial response, but then she paused. Akechi wasn't typically this apprehensive. Uncomfortable even. Cautiously, the prosecutor glanced up from her paperwork to regard the prime detective, met with a sheepish grin and closed eyes, her own features frowning sharply by contrast. "One of the higher ups?"

"Not exactly." He shrugged, wielding an expression contradicting his regular suave attitude and professional attire. "But whoever he is - wouldn't even reveal his name - he insists on what he has to say is for your ears alone, and that it's very essential information 'in regards to the health and safety of teenage lives.'"

Odd. She wasn't expecting anyone to come by today. Her next client wouldn't arrive until the afternoon tomorrow. The young prosecutor idly glanced at the clock. Seven-thirty. And promptly rolled her eyes. Judging from Akechi's expression, the person waiting outside her office wasn't going to accept no for an answer.

And if it's in regards for well-being of innocent lives...

A sharp huff. "Fine, send him in."

"Heheh... About that..." Goro Akechi continued nervously with short laughter, simply stepping aside before she could further berate him for hesitating and wasting time.

Meeting the young man shorter than the detective's height whom was hiding perfectly behind him, having the right build not to be spotted immediately. Short dark brown hair, casual black-striped shirt, blue jeans and black boots. Hazel eyes protected by short glasses, features and complexion obviously outside of Japan. She took note of all these details under a second.

The staring contest lasted for a good moment, before her unknown visitor released a toothy grin after the prosecutor realized he was sizing her up in turn. "Love your hair." He spoke in fluent Japanese. "Always wanted that shade. Never had the courage to dye it though, you have it lucky."

Sae Niijima's lips pursed, and Akechi evidently sensed the growing tension in the room. "I'll just leave you two to it." And the visitor idly gave the detective a passing glance as the latter left, that beaming expression flickering to... Something else... For a brief moment, before it reverted back to chirpiness.

What was that? Sae raised a brow. It almost looked like... Disdain? Distrust? Loathing? There was more to this man than it appears, clearly, already she could tell. His mouth twitch and blue-green eyes winced for the faintest moment. If Sae wasn't skilled enough at reading facial expressions she wouldn't have noticed those brief changes like anyone else. Setting her papers down, the working prosecutor leaned back with folded arms in contrast to the individual with clasped hands behind his back, regarding each other silently again.

She rolled her eyes, having little time for distractions as is. "So, you wished to speak with me. Here I am. Now why don't you tell me your name and business so we can get this over with, I have a lot of other more essential work and time on my hands."

"Ohh, flippant and working hard as always. At least your sister can afford some more patience." Sae's eyes narrowed at that, alarm bells suddnely ringing off at the mention of her younger sibling. As though sensing the upcoming interrogation, the younger man smiled humouredly and motioned to himself. "My name is James Edward. You may or may not have heard of me."

Her features hardened, a prickle in her mind from the mere mention. Yes, Sae has heard the name before... In fact, she distinctly recalled Makoto referencing such a name over dinner last night. Some new teacher whom started at Shujin Academy yesterday, and had requested her sister's aid in the case of a fellow new student. Thinking back, Sae also remembered Makoto mentioning how surreal an aura the new staff member was presenting, to which the prosecutor had assured her troubled sibling how obvious the new teacher was trying to get on the student's good side and was just looking to make a good name for himself on the first day.

What Makoto failed to reference that night, however, was how... Ridiculously young the new educator for Shujin Academy was. _This_ was the new teacher? He could barely be a few years younger than Sae. His eyes twinkled in mirth, holding a smile that made it clear he knew what she was thinking.

Regardless, Sae wasn't going to give this man the satisfaction of having the advantage. She recognized a challenge when she saw one, and had little time to indulge him. "I might have." Was her icy response, gesturing to the chair before her. "I'm surprised by you being here, however. Has my sister mentioned me to you?"

"Hmm, not really." The man plopped down on the seat with excited rubbing hands, grinning that absurd grin. As if this was all some kind of joke to him. "I've known about you long before I was acquainted with your sister yesterday. Bright student, by the way, I can see why she's so pressured and insecure with all the hype around her."

Pressured? Insecure? Sae wanted to scoff. "You must be mistaken on that last part... But yes, she has been doing well for herself at school. I'm glad to see Makoto made such an impression on a new member of the staff." The prosecutor leaned forward, placing both elbows on the desk with narrowed eyes, unable to hide her burning curiosity. "If you don't mind me asking, Edward-kun, precisely how old are you?"

"Twenty-two, though I often feel like eighty-four." The teacher shifted in his seat, but not in discomfort. "Should consider getting another more comfy chair. I don't think it's just the icy stare that scares your clients away."

Twenty-two, and presumably an esteemed teacher with many credentials to his name...

Sae nodded, placing this knowledge to the back of her mind. There were many more questions to be had, but time was short and she already had enough on her plate. "And why are you here, Edward-kun?"

"Well, Niijima... San?" The young man tested the word, as if unsure. Addressing others in Japanese culture was evidently new to him. He cleared his throat. "I've come in hopes of acquiring your assistance."

 _You don't say?_ Sae perked a dry brow. "Why else would you be here?" She replied frostily, "Would you care to expand on this?"

And suddenly, that expression shifted again. Leaning forward in turn, that playful facade morphed, becoming an intense gaze that incited Sae to blink once by the abrupt change. So, it was a ploy. Mr. Edward was keeping his guard up through a joking persona until they got to the real heart of the matter. Whatever he had to say was obviously demanding apt attention.

"It is my belief, Niijima-san." That tone also darkened, something akin to grief proceeding to dance in his eyes. "That a number of students at Shujin Academy are being thoroughly abused and victimized by a fellow co-worker."

Now Sae was taken by surprise. Of course, there were such rumors of these transgressions, but nothing had ever been concrete. By all accounts, the school was renowned by its safety educating systems and trustworthy staff. But the young prosecutor knew she just couldn't acknowledge this information with complete accuracy; that would make her a foolish ill-trained lawyer otherwise.

"That is... Quite the accusation you present, Edward-kun." Sae's own eyes narrowed further, her stare just as intense. "But you must understand, I can't just take the word of a teacher who's only arrived and started teaching at Shujin for a mere day. Perhaps you've merely heard gossip among students and took them out of context. Otherwise, what evidence do you have which could possibly reinforce such bizarre claims?"

Mr. Edward cocked his head. "As of present, Niijima-san... Nothing." Well, that's certainly a given. "However, your evidence will be shortly arriving very soon... Far too soon." The short man leaned back, sighing wearily with a tint of weariness in those youthful eyes, suddenly looking like someone who's seen far too much for his age. "But the rumors themselves are more than true. There is a teacher, greedily taking advantage of his peers and lessers for his own benefits and... Cravings. I need not tell you what such a man would desire from his female students..."

Sae idly noted the tightening grip of his clasped hands, both her brows raising from the disgusting implications. The man evidently took these rumors to heart, and firmly believed they were more than speaking the truth. He was letting on more than he knew, Sae had to approach the matter carefully. "And who is this staff member committing such terrible atrocities...?" She ventured cautiously.

Because, by the smallest chance these supposed superstitions were more than accurate, and Makoto could have possibly gotten herself involved...!

A worn grin regarded her. "You wouldn't believe me there if I told you." The new teacher straightened considerably. "He is regarded by both staff and many students alike in high praise, carefully conducting this awful business in the shadows... A.K.A, his own office. I know, reckless." He scoffed with rolled eyes, proceeding to rub that trimmed chin. "He might seem like a brute, but the bastard's clever. It won't be too long before karma catches up, but in the meantime..." Now, those hazel eyes looked almost pleading. "So many students are being abused and taken advantage of. The teachers know this, as do the parents. But they turn a blind eye for the sake of reputation over the school. So you see why I've come to you instead of, say, the school board."

Sae raised a hand. "One moment now." Her fingers interlocked with a steel expression, finding this tale more and more ludicrous. "You're now accusing on fellow staff members of being in on these baseless crimes. Not to mention, the _parents_ of the abused children? Pardon me for expressing countless doubt towards these claims you're making. Perhaps you're simply being presumptuous about matters and growing paranoid from being surrounded by new people and an unknown environment."

The teacher looked more than ready to counteract that point, but instead lowered and shook his head, a faintly exasperated grin on his face. "You'll see soon enough, I promise that." Oh? "Well, since we seem to be wasting each other's time here, I best be off. School will be starting soon, and I aim to impress."

It was as if he did a complete one-eighty, reverting back to that chirpy facade and rising from his seat without permission or approval from the prosecutor. Before Sae could even try to retaliate and acquire anymore information, much less dwell on it, Mr. Edward addressed the older woman with a look over his shoulder.

"But it would prove interesting to look into the matter yourself, Niijima-san. Remember... There's no smoke without fire. Good day, my dear."

* * *

 _Shujin Academy._

 _Class 2-D._

* * *

"Who is that guy?"

"That must be the teacher!"

"Why is he so short?"

"And what's up with his face? Did he have some kind of accident?"

 _Ya best start believin' in anime now, Mr. Wright,_ The young man thought wryly with hands clasped behind his back. _You're in one._

Beside him before the front desk, Miss Kawakami called for law and order. "Settle down class, settle down..." And waited enough for the room to oblige the exasperated woman, prompting her sigh of relief. "Thank you. As many of you are aware, we have a new member of the staff teaching at Shujin Academy. Please provide a warm welcome to James Edward-san, your new Religious Studies instructor."

Although maintaining an air of calm and stoniness, the glasses-wearing twenty-two year old in the striped shirt and blue jeans idly glanced at the experienced older staff member with the faintest of smirks. _Wonder if I should call her 'Kami' for short. She is considered a Goddess by some players._

 _Haha! Anime references! I love 'em!_

"You will all be expected to indulge him with the same respect and attention as any other member of staff. Today Edward-san will be introducing himself to the second years, so please, don't give him any trouble."

 _I still wonder what my Persona would be... Eh, been more into Stands of late. Maybe our little feline friend trapped in Kamoshida's delusional kingdom would answer that for me... Nah, I'll leave that to Akira and the walking Punching Bag. Never liked Morgana in all honesty. Too dickish and smug for my taste._

"Further more, please remember that the volleyball rally is tomorrow, so be sure to bring the appropriate sports attire for the occasion." James blinked, turning to the woman whom regarded him with a wry look and nod. "I'll leave you to it." And departed as though making a mad dash and having millions of other things to do.

Silence deathened the room for a moment upon the door closing, leaving the short man to awkwardly exchanges stares with his new students. James then cleared his throat, trying as hard as possible not to make it clear he kept glancing at two certain special people by the window. The teacher clapped his hands loudly with a beam, startling some and blinking others.

"Right! Well, your homeroom teacher put it best! I am your new Religious Studies teacher, here to educate you on all things controversial and questionable to some, holy and sacred to others. Personally? I like to keep an open mind." And broadened his arms to gesture to the whole bewildered teenagers. "A little background; I always wanted to teach, so here I am. The circumstances behind me being here? Well... I have a habit of making a statement until I get what I want."

And blinked, his hazel gaze sweeping over the curious, baffled and unamused students, seeming quite pleased with his introduction. But that expression lowered somewhat upon meeting the stare of a certain sat boy a few feet from him, with blue hair and a bandage plastered to his cheek adorning a white shirt as opposed to the other students and their boring attire. But that lasted for a split-second before James grinned back up to the rest of the class, reserving this slight issue for afterwards.

"Any questions?" Oh how many of them sprung upwards. He pointed to a random female at the fifth row. "You."

"How old are you?"

"Nine hundred and four. Next."

"Why are you so short?"

"You know those advertisements about how milk makes you grow? Liars, don't trust 'em."

"Are you married?"

"Mmm, one would say to my work."

"What do you do outside of work?"

"I hit on young women without any concept or understanding of the word shame." His grin widened by the blinking reactions, shrugging. "What can I say? If a girl's beautiful, she deserves to know. It's a rule of life." Confused and amused expressions followed this, before James snapped them out of it again with another clap. "Right, that's enough of the interrogation! Let's get to educating before Principal Jabba scolds me for slacking off. But before that..."

As if remembering something, the young man took a clipboard off the desk with an attached pen, removing the item to start with, leaning his arse on the edge of the desk with a small smile.

"Let's start with making sure everyone's here, shall we? I call a name, you respond, okay?"

"What's the point of that?" One male student called out rudely, and many other waited with bated breath from the lack of respect. But in response, the fresh new teacher glanced up from the board with a tiny smirk.

"I like to know the people I'm working with. Names are important, you know. They define us, tell others what we are and who we mean. A name provides a reason to be; acknowledgement of important and existence. And I have yet to ever meet anyone whom wasn't important. Shall I continue?"

Judging by the stunned reactions from that short speech, he need not.

"Good." And James looked back down on the clip board, clicking the pen. He certainly did not fail to notice the faint awe on the blue-haired boy's face nearby. "Now where were me... Ann Takamaki... Huh..." He mumbled the last part beneath his breath as the addressed girl answered. "How terribly convenient..."

* * *

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" The young teacher said in a singsong tone, brushing past crowding teenagers much taller than him the moment class ended right into the hallway, even some of the females. It'd be embarrassing, but James was use to the superior height of others.

But that was far from his issue here.

"Hey, kid!" He called out to the one boy whom wasn't as tall as the average teenage male in this school. Once ignored, James tried again with more firmness and desperation. "Mishima!"

That did the trick. The addressed teen called out froze, slowly turning to face the approaching adult with widened surprised eyes. "Mr. Edward-san..." James barely heard the kid mumble, showing no concealment of caution and concern. "Is something the matter, sir?"

 _Funny, I should be the one asking you that._ Mentally shaking his head, the new teacher guided the boy from the back out of the middle of the hallway so they could talk safely. This allowed James to gain a proper introspective look at the abused teen, eyes narrowed and almost wincing from the clear signs.

Those eyes, innocent but burdened with regret and fear.

That face. Youthful, promising but lined with caution and layers of terror.

And that posture... Waiting for anything to jump at him.

James almost growled at the appalling sight and implications. _He never deserved this. Neither of them, nor the rest being taken advantage of..._

"Sir?" James blinked, Mishima's expression turning from wariness to open concern, as if seeing the sadness dancing in the elder's eyes. Huffing quickly, James placed on a forced grin and got right to the point.

"Mishima... Chan, correct? Forgive me I'm still getting use to addressing people like this." The teen only blinked at that amused grin, waiting. "Right... Anyway, how are you doing?"

"Um... Fine I, I guess." The boy was genuinely perplexed, as though being asked about his well-being was a rarity. James could barely hide his flinch. "Thank you for... Asking..."

This time, the teacher smiled with sincerity. "No problem. Contrary to popular belief, not all teachers show concern for their students for the prospect of paychecks." Mishima looked as though he was struggling to hide a snort.

"Or reputation..." The boy muttered with bitterness before realizing his error, regarding the new member of staff with wide eyes full of fear-

James laughed, attracting the curious attention of students passing by and clapping the boy on the shoulder. Mishima flinched. "You need not worry my friend; how I'm seen in this school matters very little to me. I mean, teenagers right? They'll portray anything with exaggeration and melodrama... No offense." James winked, before his voice dropped somewhat to more seriousness. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you and a fellow student... A Miss Shiho Suzui, I believe."

"Suzui-san?" Instantly the boy's guard was back up, taking the tiniest of steps backwards. "Wha- What do you want to speak with her about?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just need some clarification on... Certain things." The teacher answered vaguely, waving with a dismissive smile despite the bubbling sorrow behind his eyes. "If both of you would find the time to speak with me after school, I would greatly appreciate it."

"I.. That's... I'm not sure if..."

"Mishima." The boy stiffened at the firm addressal, small hazel eyes regarding him with intense meaning. "You have nothing to be afraid of, either of you. I just want to help, believe me."

"...I..." Now the boy looked seriously conflicted, and it earnestly broke the older man's heart to see an innocent teenager become this way. Those blue eyes looked away purposely, shaking hands clenched amidst the internal battle. "I can't... I... I..."

"Mishima-chan!"

Both student and teacher stiffened from the stormy voice of an approaching buff man, their expressions differ after seeing the twisted smug look of a man they shared in internally despising. Kamoshida towered between the two with a confident grin, addressing the youngest among the three for the most part.

"What are you doing, bothering the new guy like this? Shouldn't you be heading to class right about now?"

"I, I wasn't...!" Then Mishima flinched, as though expecting the bohemian compared to them to start swinging at his short defiance.

But James quickly intervened. "I was the one taking up his time, Mr. Kamoshida." He immediately explained, sending the boy slightly taller than him a forced smile. "I was impressed with his performance in class today and wanted to express my pride in him."

That evidently put the stunned teen in a loop. Meanwhile, the buff teacher arched a brow, not looking anymore condescending if he made the attempt. "That so huh? Shocking, the kid typically doesn't show any promise in anything. You should see him at volleyball practice; couldn't block a ball for the life of him. You know how many accidents he puts on himself?"

 _Sure, call them that, right don't you?_

"Oh yeah, Principal's wanting to speak with ya, Edward-chan. Best not keep him waiting." Kamoshida thumbed over his shoulder uncaring, missing the flinch at the blatant disregard for respect towards the new teacher. "As for you Mishima-chan, tell that girl to meet me after school with you. We have some business to discuss."

"You mean Suzui-san, sir..."

"Hm? Ah right, her." The giant asshole then shrugged, promptly shoving the kid further down the hallway and sending a wide grin over his shoulder to the bristling James. "I'd recommend against wasting your time like that again, Edward-chan. Some people are beyond help, sorry to say." And pushing the reluctant and inwardly frightened Mishima down with him, the blue-eyed boy sending the younger teacher an apologetic look with deep regret shining in those anime orbs.

Leaving a stunned James in the hallway with an aghast expression, teeth grit and tempted to punch the nearby locker out of frustration. Almost.

Close. He was so close!

Deeply inhaling, the new staff member made an attempt for composure before hastily taking the opposite direction, conjuring up a thousand internal curses to throw at the abusive taller man, and passing by with ignorance a concerned Makoto Niijima, whom had observed the whole dispute.

* * *

Another day, another evening to relax.

...If that existed in Sae's range of vocabulary. The moment she entered the apartment, the young prosecutor called out. "I'm home Makoto." And promptly placed her handbag on the couch, taking a good moment to stretch as her younger sister emerges from the hallway to greet the elder sibling with a warm small smile.

"Welcome home sis." She greeted with affection. "Another busy day?"

"Another busy night in addition." Sae grunted, lowering her arms whilst turning to Makoto with open exasperation. "I'll also be working all evening to finish up this latest case. I'll cook dinner in a moment."

"Oh, I'll cook dinner." Makoto immediately insisted, to Sae's internal relief. "Why don't you take a shower in the meantime? You've obviously worked very hard today."

Yes, a shower sounded like just the ticket right about now. The silver-haired woman nodded with a rare smile. "I'll take you up on that offer."

And one refreshing shower later...

"Thankfully work wasn't that much of a hassle today." Sae continued after swallowing another delicious piece of fish, delighting in her sister's excelled cooking. "For the most part it was cleaning up another client's mess. Small this time. So I should have an open spot before Sunday."

Makoto nodded from across the table. "That's right, there's another hearing then isn't there? Between two neighbors arguing over property rights?"

"Mm-hm." The elder sibling nodded with a wry expression. "Personally, I find this case tedious and a waste of valuable time best spent on more important benefits to the public at large. But one can't be too picky in this line of work." And managed a faint smirk whilst regarding the warm plate. "Despite which, this hasn't been the strangest occurrence given to me this week."

"Oh?" Makoto asked politely.

"Indeed. I had a visitor at my office this very morning. Your new teacher, in fact." Makoto's hand on the chopsticks froze. Sae barely glanced up with a tiny smile. "The very same young man whom you've mentioned started teaching at Shujin yesterday."

"Mr. Edward-san was at your office this morning?" Makoto blinked in sincere puzzlement, clearly not expecting this news. Sae perked an intrigued brow.

"Yes... Did you, by any chance, reference me to him yesterday?" The younger woman shook her head, seemingly puzzled by this event. Sae frowned. "Curious..."

"What did he want?"

Sae shrugged, filing away this information for later use. "Presumably for my services. He believes there's an injustice going on at Shujin Academy on baseless claims and gossip around the school." And the second that thought occurred, Sae slowly looked up to regard her teenager sibling. "Makoto, have you by any chance heard of these acclaimed rumors of abuse and assault by the staff to the students?"

Makoto tilted her head, frowning with hand on chin and a thoughtful disposition. "As you said, only whispers and idle gossip. I don't really pay much attention to those kind of things however, I'm preoccupied enough with spearheading the Student Council. Not to mention checking up on the new student at school."

That last part peaked interest. "New student?"

"Yes. The controversial Akira Kusuru, whom recently transferred on, coincidentally, Shujin the same day Mr. Edward-san joined us."

 _Coincidence, of perhaps something more?_ Sae's red eyes narrowed, leaning forward with delicious fish forgotten for the moment. "The one with the criminal record?"

"The very same." Makoto nodded, seeming quite downtrodden for a brief moment. "How that record got leaked around the school, I'm not certain." It was _what?_ Sae blinked from the confession, silently hissing at the incompetence of the school for managing something so unprofessional. "In any case, he asked me to keep an eye on Kusuru-kun and make sure he at least feels more comfortable during his time at Shujin. I assume he felt bad for him and didn't want the new student to be treated so unfairly because of a past incident."

It was the student's own fault for said incident in the past to begin with. Despite this, Sae pressed on with renewed interest. "Disregarding the fact that the criminal record _somehow_ became public knowledge to the whole school - for the brief moment - I can at least respect your new teacher looking out for a fellow student." But that respect simply ended there. "What do you make of him yourself, Makoto?"

"Who? Mr. Edward-san or Kusuru-kun?"

"The former, if you would."

Taking another bite from her meal, Makoto's face scrunched up in thought rather than unpleasantness, having a moment to chew, swallow and carefully answer her inquisitive sister. She knew that once Sae wished to know something, the prosecutor wanted to learn every detail, down to the letter. "I don't know a lot about him myself, only from observation."

"Let's start with his introductory class then. How did he behave?"

"Very... Eccentric." Makoto tilted her head, clearly recalling such events which only happened yesterday. "Friendly, warm. He seems nice; wanting to memorize the name of everyone in class. Humble and, admittedly, a little amusing." Red lips curled upwards on that last part.

 _Amusing._ Now that was often a word Makoto rarely acquainted people with. The new staff member certainly left an impression on her younger sister.

"He's also... I don't know. Again, he seems like a nice person. Never mind that more than half the things he lectured in class made absolutely no sense at all. But despite her persona, it's like he's..."

"Letting on more than he knows."

Makoto nodded from the accurate assumption. "Right. There's more to him than just meets the eye. Of course, this could all be strictly hypothesis. I'm sure he means well, especially when he praised a fellow student today whom looked worse for wear."

Possibly. But again, Sae doubted that was all to it. Something about this morning's meeting was nagging at the back of her mind. Those hazel eyes glinting at something beyond her own knowledge. The passionate accusations of corruption and abuse going on at a prestigious establishment. The fierceness in that gaze which almost reminded Sae of herself.

Makoto's hunch, it appeared, was correct. There was more to this mysterious new staff member than he's letting on, Sae will have to do a little research later. Much later.

And of course, the claim that a teacher at the school was bullying and taking advantage of his students for the sake of reputation and personal entertainment. It might just be the paranoia and excitement of a new teacher wanting to make himself look impressive to his new workplace.

But... With Makoto affirming such rumors existed, then perhaps a quick investigation wouldn't do any harm. Once she had the spare time for so.

Sae then consumed another piece of sushi, dabbing her lips with a napkin before asking, "What else have you observed about Mr. Edward-san?"

* * *

 **AN: God help me that I did the 'sans,' 'chans' and everything else at least accurately. It's gonna be a hassle from hereon, I just know it. So, I'm thinking one chapter focuses on one day each. The volleyball game day is next, and then Suzui's attempted suicide was... The day after? I'll have to be reminded on that. Until next time, friends!**


End file.
